Aracielle Tenkuro
Aracielle Tenkuro is the Dark Lord of Tasya and a partial reincarnation of Raziel Tenkuro. Story Dark Lord Aracielle Aracielle was born a long time ago with a fragment of Raziel's Soul within hers, thus a member of the artificial Tenkuro bloodline. Although at first it allowed her to create a powerful Guild, her powers over Anathema grew too great over time, until she could not control them any more ; then, it killed the rest of her guild and left her, alone and feared, in her headquarters. Tortured by her loss, and knowing that she would eventually kill the whole world if she did not find a solution, Aracielle began experimenting by creating Qliphoth and using them to seal away her own soul. Many of these entities terrified the world and Aracielle became known as the Dark Lord Tenkuro, feared and scorned, until the day she sealed herself away, splitting her soul into five and giving it to her five main Qliphoth, before falling asleep, saving the world from herself. Kiri Awakened An emotionless young woman was later found next to the ruins of her guild, in front of a lake, contemplating jumping in. Found by Galatine and Arch Nebilim, the woman, without a name or purpose, was nicknamed Kiri and brought alongside them as a guest, Galatine getting attached to her despite the woman not understanding the meaning of attachment. Much later, in a coliseum, when all five Qliphoths were defeated, unable to protect the Dark Lord's Soul anymore, Kiri's memories as Aracielle returned and, understanding that the threat of her existence would always exist, she threatens to kill everyone unless he is killed. Galatine however refuses and comforts her, embracing her despite the killing mists of Anathema. Despite Aracielle's pleas to stop and run away, Galatine manages to endure the deadly presence long enough to snap Aracielle out of her despair-induced trance, strengthening her own heart and emotions and breaking her fear, allowing her to forcefully control her Anathema. A tearful Aracielle embraces Galatine in return, her nightmare finally over. Appearance Aracielle is a beautiful, angelic woman with frail features, long silk-like black hair and shining purple Tenkuro Mystic Eyes. As Kiri, her eyes were dull and gray. She was seen only as Kiri, wearing modest grey traveling clothes. Personality Aracielle is melancholic and pessimistic, obsessed by the concept of death she was tied with from the start, and unwilling to fight through her own darkness. Tired of being hated as a Dark Lord despite never bearing ill intentions, she is somewhat suicidal. However, through Galatine and her Guild, she finally manages to rebuild a new resolve. Powers * Anathema Mastery. Aracielle can use Anathema to instantly kill those around her, but like many Tenkuro, she cannot fully control her abilities. * Qliphoth Creation. Aracielle has been showed to create six fully sapient Qliphoth as well as several failed experiments, monstrous demon-like Qliphoths. * Mystic Eyes of Death: Aracielle possesses Mystic Eyes, glimmering purple, that allow her to command Demons and see the patterns of Black Magic. * Black Magic Mastery. She was shown to possess the power to easily subdue and control her enemies, as well as her own Soul, using only Black Magic. Storylines * A Lion's Heart features her as an unwitting antagonist. Trivia * Like many Tenkuro, she borrows her name from the Book of Enoch, mirrorring fallen angel Araqiel of the Grigori. * Kiri is japanese for mist or fog. * Despite being 23, Aracielle has in fact slept for several thousand years and was only awakened by her Qliphoth creations. Category:Character Category:Tasya Category:Tenkuro